


Let Me Show You

by hellaminty



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Blaine, Chubby Blaine, Chubby Kink, Chubby!Blaine, Crying, Episode: s05e16 Tested, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Kurt Hummel, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy, over half of this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaminty/pseuds/hellaminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Season 5x16 “Tested” Blaine has put on a couple pounds from all of the good food he has been eating while in New York. He is insecure about his weight gain, but Kurt loves the swell of Blaine’s stomach and tries to show him just how much he appreciates it. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was very difficult given that this is my first fanfic and I decided to write pure filth for the first time. What was I thinking? I almost died from the pure embarrassment that came from writing this. However, I had to after I checked and saw that no one wrote chubby kink porn for this episode which was surprising and offensive. So, Ta da. Enjoy.

He loved New York.  


The diverse sea of people, the loud sounds and of course being able to see his fiancé everyday (even though they didn’t live together). However, he didn’t even think to imagine all the delicious food that the busy state had to offer.  


He had tasted already a wide range of delicacies, at least they were delicacies to him compared to the bland food back in Lima. Breadstix could not even hold a candle to the confections there.  


Sure he indulges himself a little bit too much, but he figured that he already had a high metabolism so it would not matter much.  


Plus, he couldn’t resist the cronuts.  


_God._ They were so good. Shoving the sugary sweet pastry in his mouth and having the flavors make his mouth water was like a religious experience. Honestly, if sometimes his pants got a little tighter while eating one, well, no one could tell.  


He didn’t really feel bad about his new meal regimen until he started to notice that his lower belly started to swell a little.  


While getting dressed for class, his problem had to be acknowledged. No matter how much he tried to suck it in, the button on his jeans could not close over his stomach. He had a couple pairs of sweatpants that he kept in the back of his closet, but he refused to wear them since they didn’t match his new red and white bowtie he bought the other day. Instead, he tried to lay on the bed, hoping that gravity would help him out, but the pants refused to close. Finally, he stood up again only to rip the back seam of his pants.  


Well then. Blaine resigned himself to wearing a larger pair of pants that his parents got him two years ago for Christmas.  


Even though he told himself that his weight gain didn’t really bother him, after all the freshman fifteen was a legitimate thing. It started to grate on his nerves when Kurt started to bulk up some.  


There was a definite change in the bulge of his arms and the definition showing in his chest and abs. Kurt looked amazing. While Blaine loved the view and knowing that his fiancé was so attractive which he always had been, it also made him feel insecure.  


Others were beginning to see just how sexy Kurt was and Blaine felt uncomfortable about that. He isn’t a narcissist, but back at McKinley he was the one that was lusted after, not Kurt. If he wasn’t as good looking as when they met, would Kurt start thinking differently about him?  


Blaine tried to change the way he ate. He really did, but it was like nothing could really satisfy his hunger. He was ravenous and he clung to food for comfort as counterproductive as it was. Food is what got him into this situation in the first place. And so his stomach began to grow and a good size of his belly began to protrude so he started to wear baggy sweaters and sweats.  
***  


Kurt noticed the change in Blaine quickly. They hadn’t fooled around or anything in the past week. He missed Blaine’s touch and hated that he had to use his hand on lonely nights. However, more importantly he worried about Blaine’s emotional state. He’d been distant and more defensive lately. Especially, relating to his figure.  


Sure Blaine had a really tight body from when he was in high school and now that he has been in New York he has gained a couple of pounds, but Kurt couldn’t find it in himself to complain. In fact, he loved the softness of Blaine’s belly now.  


One time while Blaine was cooking breakfast, Kurt had the chance to come up behind him and fondle the ample flesh under his shirt. Blaine quickly moved away while laughing nervously, but Kurt felt a warmth in his own stomach from the experience and had to will his erection away before he had to go to class.  


So even though Kurt had no problem with Blaine’s body, he was trying to maintain his new physique. He felt good about the work he put in to finally gain the figure he had wanted, a complete opposite from how he looked in high school. After learning about the high cholesterol meal that Blaine made for dinner, he only gave a healthier suggestion for their meal because he was trying to maintain his new diet.  


He did not expect the angry response he received from Blaine due to his alternative offer. Trying to get rid of the tension, he decided to find a movie for them to go see after dinner.  


He got on Blaine’s computer only to find porn open. _FratBoiPhysicals.com?_ After finding out that Blaine had been watching porn all week while he had been wanting intimacy with him the whole time, Kurt decided that he had put up with enough. He couldn’t take anymore of Blaine’s self-loathing.  


He knew that they finally needed to work through what was causing tension between them even though he wasn’t much one for talking. Especially, after the rough session during their defense class. However, he knew that a discussion was warranted because he wanted to make this work with Blaine.  


Blaine finally confessed that he felt inadequate with his weight gain and he felt like he could not protect Kurt anymore since Kurt had became stronger.  


It broke Kurt’s heart when Blaine’s eyes began to glisten with tears.  


“I haven’t been intimate with you because I feel insecure about my body. FratBoisPhysicals.com is not going to judge me for how I look.” Blaine’s lip began to slightly tremble and tears finally began to slid down his face and it destroyed Kurt.  


“I would never judge you, I love you, Blaine.” He finally embraced Blaine and they had a calm conversation about them being equals rather than one of them having to protect the other.  


Kurt felt much better after having an explanation for Blaine’s behavior, but he still wanted to convince Blaine that he didn’t mind his new physique.  


He took Blaine’s hand and led him to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed next to Blaine and noticed how Blaine’s eyes were still a little puffy from crying. His lips were red from all the worrying his teeth had done to them. Even though he hated to see Blaine like this, at the same time he looked so cute.  


Kurt leaned over slowly to signal to Blaine that he was going to kiss him and when he saw there was no hesitation in his eyes, he made contact.  


God it felt so good to finally kiss Blaine after all this time. Even if it had only been a week, it was too long.  


Blaine melted into the kiss and let himself be pressed back in to the bed. He needed this. He needed Kurt. It had been too long.  


Kurt ran his tongue urgently against Blaine’s and couldn’t help but smile when he tasted the sweet taste of cronut there. Blaine must have been distressed enough to have eaten one before coming to the apartment to talk.  


He then began to run his hands up and down Blaine’s sides causing a soft moan to be released from the boy into his mouth. Once his shirt began to be lifted up, Blaine began to struggle some.  


“Kurt, wait.” Reluctantly, Kurt backed off. He noticed that Blaine’s face was red and he was panting slightly. However, his golden eyes refused to look directly at him.  


“Blaine. I already told you that I wouldn’t judge you. Let me show you that you are beautiful.” Blaine finally raised his eyes to meet Kurt’s baby blues. He reddened more, but nodded his head. Kurt leaned down in order to place a soft kiss on his lips.  


“Plus,” A kiss placed on the slight skin showing underneath the rumpled shirt. “I love your stomach.” He lifted up the shirt more to reveal the chubby fat of Blaine’s stomach. He grabbed the squishy paunch and laid kisses all over it only to be proceeded by little bites.  


Blaine let out a gasp at the first kiss his fiancé administered to his stomach and then let out a whine at the first bite. He felt his cock start to swell up at all of the attention. He didn’t know that his stomach would be a pleasure zone for him.  


Kurt pressed an open mouth kiss to his navel. While squirming at the delicious feeling, Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s soft tresses and gently tried to keep Kurt’s face there. Not one to disappoint, Kurt began to tongue fuck his fiancé’s belly button. After feeling satisfied that Blaine was jelly beneath him, he pulled back and lifted off his shirt.  


Hazy eyed, Blaine tried to focus on Kurt’s beautiful body. His pale skin on full display, toned muscles contracting while he began to lean over to pull Blaine’s shirt off.  


For a second, Blaine’s insecurity came back to him again, but it vanished as quickly as it had come with the heated look Kurt gave his body. His gaze felt like a physical presence on Blaine’s sweating body.  


“Fuck.” He breathed out while lowering a hand to his covered erection.  


“That’s the idea.” Kurt hooked his fingers into Blaine’s sweats and began to slide them off of his body. Blaine’s cock sprang forward and it was already hard and leaking a bit. He couldn’t help himself. He was just so turned on by his fiancé and his hand just had not cut it for him for the past week.  


Kurt removed his pants and boxer briefs while he was off of the bed and then got on his knees. He gripped Blaine’s hips and slid him to the edge of the bed so that his erection was right in his face. Blaine’s cock couldn’t help but twitch from the show of strength and the display of Kurt’s bulging muscles. He leaned up slightly to watch Kurt.  


“I’ve missed this so much.” Kurt raised a hand to the erection and licked the pearl of wetness at the top of the red head. Blaine let out an embarrassing sound before laying back down and grasping the sheets.  


Kurt continued his administrations on Blaine’s weeping cock before fully covering the head and sliding his fist up and down. He hummed at the familiar taste that was Blaine. More sounds dripped from Blaine’s swollen lips and he felt himself start to arch higher off the bed, signaling his oncoming orgasm. Knowing the signs, Kurt let off his movement and removed his mouth. He gripped the base of Blaine’s cock, effectively stopping his orgasm.  


Blaine let out a pitiful whine and leaned up to look at Kurt with pleading eyes.  


“Not yet. I’m not done showing you how much I love you. All of you.” He motioned for Blaine to scoot back on the bed and reached over to his dresser drawer to get lube. He laid another kiss on Blaine’s stomach, teasing him. “Now turn over.”  


Blaine opened his eyes, they had drifted closed with all the attention given to his stomach. He knew that he would want for Kurt to play with his stomach more in the future. He turned over and couldn’t help rutting into the sheets a little.  


Kurt was pleasantly surprised that even Blaine’s ass had grown larger from all the junk food he had eaten. It began to jiggle with Blaine’s movements on the sheets. Kurt grabbed the plush cheeks and squeezed them. He began to massage them at the sound of Blaine’s answering mewls. God, his fiancé was too sexy. Kurt had to squeeze his own erection in order to not make a mess on Blaine’s ass.  


“Kurt, please.” He whined into the sheets. “Please.”  


Kurt just lifted Blaine’s hips and spread his cheeks. Blaine’s hole tightened on being exposed to the air. Kurt leaned forward and swiped his tongue on the pink pucker. Blaine stiffened and let out another moan. He didn’t think that he could take anymore of this. They hadn’t even fucked yet, but he felt like he was shaking apart right there on the bed.  


Kurt continued to lick at the quivering hole until he could stick his tongue in a little. He began to tongue fuck Blaine’s hole, much like he did to his navel earlier. He enjoyed listening to Blaine’s whines and keens.  


A finger began to join in with his tongue’s pleasuring. He worked the finger in deeply until he could easily move it in and out of the hole. However, he soon pulled his finger out much to Blaine’s displeasure, but he made up for it by not letting up with his tongue, plunging it deeper inside his ass.  


Kurt applied lube to his fingers before adding his finger back into Blaine’s hungry hole that immediately swallowed it back up again. The other two fingers were just as easy to thrust into the soft insides of his ass. Kurt nudged Blaine’s prostate and Blaine’s eyes almost rolled completely back into his head. His back started to arch once again before Kurt quickly wrapped his other hand around Blaine’s cock.  


Blaine started to sob into the sheets. Kurt was shattering him into pieces and he didn’t know if he could take anymore. A litany of pleases began to pour from his mouth as he drooled.  


“Soon, I promise.” Feeling that Blaine was properly stretched Kurt removed his fingers and to be honest he was overly prepped, but Blaine’s ass _does things_ to Kurt.  


He gripped his erection and began to push into the soft, velvety heat. He let out his own groan at the tightness still in Blaine’s muscles. Once bottomed out he grinded against the plush ass he was buried in. Blaine begged for Kurt to move and Kurt did after placing a kiss to his bent spine. Moving out slowly, he soon picked up speed and Blaine met his thrusts, desperate to get more pleasure. He brought his hands down to Blaine’s chubby stomach and held onto the soft skin, using it to thrust Blaine back on his dick.  


Blaine cried out with the stimulation added to his stomach. He wanted Kurt to play more with his stomach and pleaded with him to touch it more. So Kurt did.  


He massaged it and let Blaine fuck back on him. He marveled at how Blaine’s hole swallowed him up completely only to quickly shove back on his cock, wanting to be filled.  


Knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer and that Blaine wasn’t either, he stopped Blaine and moved him onto his back. He wanted Blaine to see the love in his eyes when he came.  


He grabbed Blaine’s stomach once again and looked up at his fiancé as he thrusted into him. Blaine looked absolutely wrecked. Tears ran out of his eyes and a line of drool escaped from his lips. Eyes unfocused because of the pleasure.  


“Blaine, look at me.” Blaine tried to meet Kurt’s eyes, but had some trouble. Eventually he blearily stared at Kurt’s intense gaze. What he saw was acceptance there, no judging. Just love and he started to cry a little more from happiness.  


Kurt adjusted the angle of his thrusts and he rammed precisely into Blaine’s prostate. The assault of the bundle of nerves made him see a barrage of colorful lights behind his eyelids. He wrenched his eyes open in time for Kurt to really start to tug onto his stomach before he came.  


White exploded across his vision and come propelled from his dick all the way up to his chin. As if strings were holding him up and were cut, Blaine melted into the bed. Only roused when Kurt started to grind his cock onto his sensitive prostate. He gave a pitiful groan and his now soft cock gave a valiant twitch.  


Kurt felt his orgasm quickly approaching and pulled out of the pliant hole in order to rub his dick against Blaine’s stomach before coming all over the jiggling flesh. He opened his mouth to only let out a silent cry before riding his pleasure out by sliding through his and Blaine’s mess. 

After becoming too sensitive, he flipped over to other side of the bed, laying down next to his lover’s body while still breathing heavily. 

He calmed down some before taking Blaine into his arms, Blaine’s head laying on his chest. He ran his fingers through Blaine’s messed up locks and laid a kiss on his forehead, nose, cheeks, and then finally his sweet mouth.  


“Never doubt that I love you.” He said lovingly. “I would never judge you for how you look, Blaine. You are the sexiest person I have ever met and I’m lucky that you actually love me too. So, the next time you even have the slightest doubt of my love for you, come talk to me and I’ll show you how much you mean to me.”  


Blaine smiled because he knew that Kurt would do exactly that.


End file.
